Oh For The Love Of!
by xLittleMissReality
Summary: Sequel to All For The Love Of Acting read fisrt . Dedicated to kpj316! After guest-starring on Mackenzie Falls, Sonny thought that it was all over. But when forced to do an encore, how many love triangles can and will pop-up? Channy ChadxSonny SonnyxChad
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Soooooo... Hi guys. LOL. I said I didn't want this to be a multi-chaperted thing. Well gues what? I was right. XD But what I was wrong about was it being a one-shot. :D Because of the heartwarming reviews, people that want a sequel, and kpj316 who made an entire FIC dedicated to me(Luv ya, Ali!), I've decided on making this a sequel. Obviously. X3 And it's going to be a multichaptered short thing! :D**

**HI! Just realized that I didn't include Portlyn... She wasn't on the website! Okay, that was lame... But it was true! -.-' I'm combining her with Penelope/Marta. Happy now?**

**DEDICATED TO: kpj316, ice-cream-lover, and Little Miss Julia Sunshine(Yay! "LittleMiss" accounts ROCK! XD I almost wrote Little Miss Reality XD) Because they asked. And Joseph Santiago for smartly alerting, because nobody will probably know that I made a sequel. Except him and Ali... XD**

"THEY'RE MAKING A SEQUEL!?" Sonny Monroe was NOT a happy camper. Exactly a month ago, she had had to made a episode for and with the cast of Mackenzie Falls. She was happy, because it was done and over with... Or so she thought.

"I'm sorry Sonny, but that episode you did, um, what was it, _Pursuit With No Happy Endings? _Yeah, that's it. Well, it turns out not only was it pursuiting(sp?) no _happy _endings, but endings too. Until now. **(A/N Hopefully...)**" Marshall laughed awkwardly, scratching his bare scalp.

"B-but-"

"Would you rather take it up with Mr. Condor?" Marshall said, raising a brown eyebrow. Sonny hung her head. Marshall had hit a point there. It was either do or... Well, not die, but boot. She sighed, knowing that it was unavoidable.

"When...?"

"1 week." Marshall said, handing her a perhaps 25-30 page script to her. "Good luck."

.xX'-~-'Xx.

Sonny looked through her lines, flipping through pages while sitting on the couch in the prop room. Her face was contorted into a frown, flipping though the pages of the romantic script. Sure, if she had just came here, if she hadn't known about the arrogance of... _him_ she would've been super happy. _Estatic_, even. But, no. Not anymore. No, all her feelings about _him _have been reversed. She was too busy getting pissed off at the script, she didn't even notice Tawni's abrupt arrival.

_Evelynn and Mackenzie walk under the moonlight, admiring the falling waterfall._

_Mackenzie: The water really compliments you're dark hair... Makes it shine._

_Evelynn: Surely, you didn't like me for my hair?_

_Mackenzie: No, but I love the taste of your lip gloss._

_Evelynn and Mackenzie ki-_

"Hi!" Tawni and her bubbly personality rung in Sonny's ears.

"WHAT!?" Sonny yelled out, still angry at the script.

"Jeez, take a chill pill." Tawni said, reaching a hand out, concealing a white pill.

"Sorry Tawni, I'm just pissed off. Their making me come back to _The Falls_!"

"What!?" Tawni's eye's widened a bit, sitting down next to Sonny.

"I know!" Sonny said, shuddering.

"Yeah, and they didn't invite ME back!?" Tawni said, flipping her hair, face radiating her disliking. Sonny looked disapointed at her.

"Oh, come on, you're supposed to feel bad for me!"

"Well come _on_, all my acting skills, put to waste!" Tawni complained, flipping her hair. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Fine then, I don't want to intrude on... Whatever you're doing." Sonny said, leaving in a dramatic huff.

"What _am _I doing here, anyways?" She then saw an eyeshadow case-pink, mind you-and picked it up. "There you are!" She proclaimed happily, making her way back to her dressing room. **(A/N What? All these funny moments would be in the show! I'm just keepin' it real, peeps! Remind me never to do that again. )**

.xX'-~-'Xx.

"Alright people, time for our first rehearsal!" The director said, clapping his hands together. "Scene 1!" He called out.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sonny called out, waving her hands. The director slapped a hand on his forehead.

"What?' He hissed, annoyed.

"Do we really have to wear these _stupid _uniforms while _rehearsing_!?" She proclaimed, earning a loud gasp from all of them. "What?" She siad quizzically.

"You do _not_ disrespect the uniform." Chad said, arms gesturing to his own uniform. Sonny sighed defeatedly, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not even _in _this scene. Why am I here?"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" The director yelled, making everyone sweatdrop in the process. "AND BEGIN!"

_Mackenzie and Trevor sit at a table, Mackenzie looking depressed, Trevor looking worried for his friend._

_"Yo, Mackenzie, you gotta get over her! You know that she's not coming back, right?" Trevor waved a dark hand in front of his friend's face. _

_"I'd do anything to get her back!" Mackenzie proclaimed, stepping up on the bench._

_Behind the bushes, Penelope sits, fuming with jealousy._

_"How dare he forget all about me! I'm richer than Evelynn could even dream of!" She crossed her arms, before a semi-happy thought crossed her mind. "She's never coming back, what do I have to worry about!" With that, she slinked away towards Mackenzie._

_"Hey, Mackenzie, I was wondering-"_

_"Sorry, Penelope, I can't stop thinking about Evelynn, so whatever it is, no." In the privacy of her own dorm room, Portlynn let out a loud scream._

_"I HATE YOU EVELYNN MAVINSON!"_

"And that's a wrap! Now go take a break and we'll do the next scene." Sonny sighed, making her way over to the coach. She was fuming as much as Penelope was in that scene. **(A/N Heads up guys. Here are the people that play them: Penelope=Marta, Chloe=Chastity, Trevor=Ferguson[Woooooow, nice name, dude], Devon=Skyler[Girly name! XD] Okay, just for the FYI, back to the story)**Every slight movement made her explode. Just think back to Tawni. So when Chad touched her shoulder, she _really_ exploded, because of nice combination of Sonny being mega-pissed and Chad being... Well, Chad.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!?" She screamed out of aggrevation.

"Gosh Sonny, relax." He said smoothly, cautiously taking his hand off her shoulder.

"Relax!?!? How can I relax when I _have _to come back to this _prissy, dramatic, no plot show _and the worst part, I'm working with the most self-centered, two-timing, uncaring _JERK _I've ever met!?" She yelled.

"I told Skyler to back off-" Chad said, immediatley being cut off.

"No, Chad, I'm talking about you." Sonny said, crossing her arms childishly. "Get it through your big thick skull." She mumbled with a huff.

"I was just coming over to give you a granola bar..."

"I'm not hungry." She whined, pouting, before her stomach gave a loud growl. "Oh, give me that." She said, snatching it out of his hand, taking a bite out of it. Her eyes lit up. "Hey, is this strawberry chocolate?" She said.

"You're favorite." Chad said, victoriously smiling. Immediately, her small smile dropped, as she stood up, facing him in the eyes.

"I'm still mad at you." She said, taking a bite and walking away.

"She's so into you." Skyler said, coming from behind Chad.

"I know." He replied, doing _The Falls_' handshake. **(A/N Is there one? Oh well, just imagine some quick cool handshake...) **

"Do you like her?" Skyler said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sonny? N-no. Wait, dude, why?" Chad said, quickly recovering.

"Because I just might wanna date her."

"But you can't!" Chad said automatically, internally in turmoil. Did he just say what he thought he did?

"But you just said..." Skyler said, eyebrows knitted in fake confusion. "Unless you do like her..."

"Uh, NO!" Chad blurted. Skyler chuckled, grabbing a grape from the food table.

"Foolish little pseudo half-brother." And with that, he walked away. **(A/N XD ROFL LMAO Shout-out to all you Naruto fans and specifically you Itachi fans, lol) **For a moment, he stopped, looking over his shoulder. "If you don't take her, I will." With that final statement, he left for the stage.

"I won't let Skyler take Sonny!" Chad muttered to himself. "B-but only because I want to beat Skyler." Random extras from Mackenzie Falls came out of nowhere, grinning widely.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure, Chad, keep telling yourself that." The dark-blue haired(dyed), green eyed, 7 year-old twins (boy and girl), Lynn and Liam said in unison.

"AAAAH!" Chad screamed. "Wait, where have you been since episode 16?"

"Nowhere." They said, grinning widely.

"Zora..." Chad inwardly cursed.

**LOL! So, how'd ya like it? That was fun! And a semi-cliffie! YAYERZ FOR MEH! XD Jk. **

**Lynn and Liam are mine. :D**


	2. Username Change

A/N Hey guys! Sorry if you were disappointed and thought this was a new chapter or something. Just wanted to tell you that I changed my username from Nessa Is LittleMissReality to .xLittleMissReality. Just wanted to clear it up and make sure no one thought that I'm stealing someone's stories. :D Thanks for reading!

~Gabi


End file.
